En los limites del corazón
by AlieBerFor
Summary: Después de la trágica muerte de sus padres, Sakura pasa a manos de su tío Kabuto; un abogado de renombre, sin embargo gracias a él es separada de sus amigos y del amor de su vida… años después de la tragedia que trajo consigo Kabuto, Sakura decide regresar a su ciudad, ¿que pasara cuando se encuentre con su pasado?... Sean Bienvenid@s...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**Sakura**

En la vida hay situaciones que te hacen querer renunciar a aquello que más quieres, sin embargo esta en ti tomar la decisión de dejarlo o luchar por ello… Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y hace pocas semanas mis padres murieron en circunstancias que no quiero pensar, un accidente automovilístico se los llevo de mi lado y me dejo a cargo de la persona que menos esperaba tener en mi vida.

A pesar de que mis padres solo viajaban y trabajaban, pasábamos muy poco tiempo juntos. Sin embargo aquellos momentos fueron muy valiosos para los tres.

En la escuela solía ser muy alegre, ya que tenía la compañía de mis amigos… todos eran muy amables conmigo y siempre jugábamos y reíamos; salíamos muchas veces de compras (especialmente con Ino) o nos reuníamos para hacer trabajos de la escuela. Sin embargo nuestro grupo solo lo conformábamos Hinata, una chica muy tímida pero hermosa, con ojos color perla y un cabello largo azulado; Ino, mi mejor amiga desde la escuela primaria, loca por naturaleza (a veces me daba mucho miedo), aunque leal y muy dispuesta a escuchar cuando lo necesitábamos; y finalmente yo, una chica inteligente con una de las mejores calificaciones en mi escuela, con cabello rosa (muy extraño), y enamorada perdidamente de Sasuke-kun…

Pero, Ino decidió que ya era hora de tener un novio, y decidió que su presa será Sai Nigino; un chico bastante raro, pero muy guapo, piel blanca (demasiado para mi gusto) y un gusto por el arte antiguo de Japón. Cuando se hicieron novios empezamos a encontrarnos cada vez más con los chicos de su grupo: Naruto, un chico molesto, rubio y de ojos azules que a la menor oportunidad soltaba cualquier comentario estúpido en clase y hacia que todos reventáramos de la risa; por supuesto, Sai, el novio de Ino; y Sasuke-kun, el chico más guapo de la escuela, nos tratábamos de vez en cuando ya que ambos liderábamos la lista de mejores calificaciones y nuestros maestros no desaprovechaban la oportunidad de inscribirnos en alguna competencia académica y de prueba de conocimientos… pero no pasábamos de ahí, a veces sentía que me ignoraba; pese a esos momentos, cuando empezamos a hablar me di cuenta que era un chico muy sensible (a pesar de su expresión imperturbable), con muchas ambiciones y muy entregado a su familia. Nos convertimos en buenos amigos y logramos consolidar una buena relación; por alguna razón no se llevaba bien con un chico de otro salón llamado Rock Lee, él siempre estaba declarándome su amor abiertamente y ya me había acostumbrado, simplemente con ignorarlo se iba con cara de haber perdido lo más valioso de su vida (ese chico sí que era raro).

Cuando pase a la tutela de mi tío Kabuto, todo se derrumbó para mi… el me veía de manera lasciva todo el tiempo y a pesar de que a mis padres no les caía muy bien, no entendí porque quede bajo su custodia… en realidad esperaba que fuera Kakashi quien se convirtiera en mi tutor. Él era un maestro muy respetado en nuestra escuela por ser muy estricto en su enseñanza, pero también nos burlábamos de el por el tonto tapabocas que siempre llevaba y sus excusas baratas para no admitir que llegaba a clase tarde porque se quedaba dormido, o que se yo…

La primera vez que Kabuto me drogo, comprendí que no eran solo cosas mías… que el en verdad pensaba en mi de una manera asquerosa…

Y allí estaba yo, en mi habitación… llorando mi desgracia. Desde hace más de un mes que me he sentido un poco mareada, con náuseas y he estado más agotada de lo normal.

Después de esa trágica noche… muchas más se repitieron sin protección… sin piedad… sin nada… solo me tomo a la fuerza… llevándose aquello que planeaba entregarle al amor de mi vida y con ello también mi dignidad y mi sentido de la vida… juro que trate de quitarme la vida… pero… ¿de que serviría?... de nada…

Aun no entiendo cómo fue capaz de hacerme esto…

Después de la muerte de mis padres, pensé que nada más podría salir mal, hasta que llegue a los brazos de mi tío…

Nunca me sentí segura con él, es mas siempre me sentí ultrajada con tan solo su mirada sentía que me recorría de forma morbosa… en fin Kabuto Yakushi… el hermano menor de mi mama tenia ahora mi custodia y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

…

Una semana después de la muerte de mis amados padres… me drogó… Y me violó

Fue horrible, sentí como cada hueso de mi cuerpo se rompía, además de mi corazón… mi alma…

Tome todo el valor posible, el que me quedaba, y mire la prueba que había comprado en la farmacia antes de llegar a la casa… _su_ casa… me había encerrado en el baño y ahora que tenía la posibilidad de estar sola, porque _él_ se había ido por dos semanas a un viaje de negocios con la Corporación Uchiha, mire la prueba… dos rayas… positivo…

Y ahí quedo todo mi intento de todo…

Hice lo que debí hacer el día en que esta pesadilla comenzó… llame al mejor amigo de mi padre…

Kakashi Hatake… además de ser un gran sensei que impartía las clases más difíciles… siempre lo consideré como un hermano mayor…

Lo hice… tome el teléfono y lo llame…

Solo él podía ayudarme ahora que no sabía qué hacer ni qué camino tomar…

Sonó una vez… dos veces…

_**-Diga-**_ lo escuche decir

_**-Ka-Kakashi- sensei-**_ dije con la voz entrecortada

_**-¿Quién es?-**_

_**-…-**_

_**-Hable, ¿Quién es?-**_

_**-Soy yo Sakura… Sakura Haruno-**_

_**-Oh… hola Sakura… ¿Qué sucede?... te noto un tanto alterada… ¿está todo bien?-**_ me pregunto

_**-Si… No… nada está bien-**_ comencé a sollozar

_**-¿Qué te pasa Sakura?-**_ dijo en tono alarmado

_**-Ven… por favor… te necesito-**_

_**-¿En verdad estas bien?, ¿es algo que no puedes contarme por teléfono?-**_

_**-Solo ven… por favor-**_

_**-De acuerdo, voy para allá-**_ y colgó

Caí en la desesperación y solo espere a que llegara, los minutos que transcurrieron se me hicieron una eternidad… tanto que pensé que lo que había hecho, lo había soñado…

Y entonces… el timbre de la puerta sonó y supe que había llegado.

Abrí la puerta y corrí a sus brazos, no podía parar de llorar, me sentía hueca… _rota_… inmediatamente el me rodeo con sus brazos y me ayudo a entrar al apartamento donde vivía con ese _monstruo_… me preparo un té y se sentó a mi lado, como esperando a que yo le dijera algo…

Me tome el té con lentitud, como queriendo que el líquido se llevara la tristeza que sentía…

_**-¿Qué sucede Sakura?… ¿no te sientes bien?-**_

_**-Solo… espérame aquí-**_ dije con voz queda y el solo asintió en respuesta

_**-¿A dónde vas?-**_

_**-Ya regreso-**_

Subí a la habitación donde había vivido esos meses con Kabuto, y la vi tan diferente a la que mi madre me había ayudado a decorar, la habitación que estaba en la casa que compartí con ellos… en esa ocasión se tomó todo el día para ayudarme a pintar, decidir los colores de los muebles y la decoración. Esta habitación que veía estaba vacía de emoción… nunca me sentí en casa aquí…

Le lleve la prueba de embarazo a Kakashi, sabía que si hablaba se me rompería la voz y no me podría entender… al menos con esto iba a entender mejor… le entregue la prueba de embarazo y el me vio con ojos sorprendidos, no podía ver su boca gracias al tapabocas que llevaba siempre alegando que era alérgico al smog del ambiente.

_**-¿Quién?...-**_ fue todo lo que dijo, aunque pude notar el enojo disfrazado tras un gran autocontrol.

_**-Fue él Kakashi… él me violó-**_ por fin mi voz salió, aunque fue un susurro, luego a habitación se sumió en un profundo silencio.

_**-Lo sabía… no era nada bueno que te quedaras con él, es un maldito animal depravado-**_ dijo conteniendo la furia en su voz, podía notar como se estrangulaba cada vez más.

Mis sollozos cada vez eran más fuertes y el me dejo sola en la sala, no supe a donde fue hasta que regreso varios minutos después con dos grandes maletas.

_**-Vámonos, no tienes nada que hacer aquí-**_ me dijo con su voz seria.

_**-¿A dónde vamos?-**_

_**-Vamos con Tsunade-san, ella te ayudara… porque supongo que no vas a querer deshacerte del bebe, o ¿sí?-**_ solo fui capaz de negar con la cabeza, este bebe no tenía la culpa de nada, solo es el resultado de las malas decisiones y actos perturbadores de otros, no había querido que las cosas sucedieran así, pero ya sucedieron y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Mientras Kakashi dejaba las maletas en el asiento de atrás de su auto, yo me senté en el asiento del copiloto; después de haberle contado todo a él, me tranquilicé con la esperanza de que todo iba a mejorar. Kakashi ocupo su lugar, conducía rápido, y podía ver sus nudillos blancos de la fuerza con que apretaba el timón.

Unos minutos más tarde, estábamos en casa de Tsunade-sama, una mujer rubia de unos cincuenta y tantos años (aunque no lo aparente); la directora de la escuela donde estudio, además de la directora del hospital central de la ciudad y su carácter es demasiado fuerte, es lo que la tiene en donde está.

Kakashi tocó el timbre, y no tuvimos que esperar mucho a que abrieran la puerta. Tsunade-san nos recibió con un rostro que denotaba confusión, tenía miedo que como iba a reaccionar.

_**-Kakashi… ¿Qué hacen aquí?-**_ pregunto con un deje de preocupación viéndome fijamente.

_**-Tsunade-san, déjenos pasar… adentro le explicare todo-**_

_**-De acuerdo-**_ se hizo a un lado y nos dejó pasar.

Una vez dentro, Kakashi-sensei le pidió a Tsunade-sama que me dejara descansar en una de las habitaciones, así lo hizo; aunque notaba su inquietud a kilómetros de distancia… un momento después apareció la hija adoptiva de Tsunade-sama (aunque en realidad es algo así como su sobrina política), Shizune-san; una chica de cabello negro corta y una mirada de amabilidad… ella me llevo a una de las habitaciones de su casa y me ayudo a instalarme allí; con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, fui al baño me cambie y me fui a la cama, cuando toque la almohada, todo quedo atrás y me dedique a descansar.

* * *

**Hola, decidí modificar el primer capitulo para aclarar algunas cosas... ademas me da la oportunidad de ampliar un poco mi propia perspectiva de esta historia y lo que quiero hacer con ella... muchas gracias a las personas que me han apoyado y me han dejado sus comentarios y opiniones para que mejore...**

**Para las personas que siguen mis adaptaciones, he creado un nuevo espacio... mis datos estan en mi perfil para que me sigan... **

**Gracias a todos nuevamente... y nos estamos leyendo...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

******Para aquellos que no han leído nuevamente el capitulo 1, los invito a que lo hagan ya que lo cambie...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**Sasuke**

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, soy el miembro menor de esta legendaria familia; vivo con mis padres y mi hermano, pertenecer a mi familia es un asunto muy delicado porque siempre se espera de nosotros ser los mejores en todo lo que hacemos, por esa razón soy el numero uno de la escuela, mis calificaciones son casi perfectas y me siento muy orgulloso de mi mismo (así como mi familia). Me gustan mucho los deportes así que siempre estoy en algún equipo, procuro cambiar cada año para que no se haga monótono. Siempre estuve rodeado de mis amigos, a los cuales conocí a través de la amistad que hay entre nuestros padres. Naruto es el dobe mas fastidioso que he conocido, sin embargo nos llevamos muy bien, es más como una relación de hermanos que se ha fortalecido a lo largo de los años, su padre es abogado de una firma muy reconocida y de vez en cuando trabaja con mi padre; Sai es un entrometido de primera, a simple vista las personas lo califican de falso, pero es más como una barrera que el interpone entre el mundo y el (aunque Naruto y yo somos los únicos con los que se muestra sincero), su familia vive en otra ciudad y él vive solo, dice que es parte de sus propias decisiones ya que así puede convertirse en el artista que tanto desea ser y no en el banquero aburrido que sus padres quieren que sea para seguir la tradición familiar.

Aunque a principios del año empezó a relacionarse mucho con una chica rubia de nuestra clase, su nombre es Ino Yamanaka, muy escandalosa para mi gusto, además de superficial, loca, desequilibrada; pero finalmente Sai decidió empezar una relación con ella. Y así conocí a mi molestia personal, Sakura Haruno.

Sakura es una chica de cabello rosa y de ojos verde profundo, cualquiera se podría perder en ellos. Es la segunda, en cuanto a calificaciones se refiere y siempre ha estado tras de mí, aunque en los últimos años opto por dejar de lado sus absurdas declaraciones de amor, que incluían cartas eternas, chocolates, osos de felpa, y demás cursilerías que se le ocurrieran; por supuesto yo no hacia otra cosa más que rechazarla, pero al empezar a convivir desde más cerca con ella me di cuenta que todas sus acciones son porque tiene una personalidad explosiva y poco predecible, a veces hasta ella misma se sorprendía de lo que hacía, y me causaba mucha gracia.

Nos encontrábamos muy seguido en las competencias académicas a las que nuestros profesores nos obligaban a asistir (gracias a nuestras excelentes calificaciones), pero a causa de la nueva relación de Sai e Ino, nos encontrábamos más seguido y pude darme cuenta de que era una persona más compleja de lo que quería ver, y de esa manera nos hicimos amigos, ella entraba en la muy corta lista de personas a las que me he abierto; le contaba mis problemas y ella los suyos, además de todo lo concerniente a mi familia de la misma manera que ella me contaba lo suyo. Me entere de que su familia inicio un pequeño negocio de finca raíz que fue haciéndose más grande con el paso de los años, gracias a la calidad de los servicios que ofrecían a sus clientes, convirtiéndose así en una gran compañía reconocida en todo el país. También me entere de su mala relación con su tío, Kabuto Yakushi (el hermano de su mamá), me contaba que se sentía incomoda en su presencia y que no le gustaba el modo en que la miraba; cosa que no hizo más que enfurecerme, era oficial: su tío era un pervertido, poco después me entere que trabajaba para la firma de abogados Namikaze, la firma que pertenencia al padre de Naruto. Otra cosa de la que me entere, fue de su relación con Kakashi, uno de nuestros profesores (el más exigente, por no decir más), ella lo consideraba como su hermano mayor y se apoyaba en el cuándo se sentía triste por las constantes ausencias de sus padres.

Al conocerla de esa manera me di cuenta que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ella; de sus ojos, de su sonrisa, de su manera de hablar, y de toda ella, así que me propuse confesarle mis sentimientos. Pero una tragedia se produjo llevándose a sus padres, un accidente automovilístico se produjo a su vuelta de E.E.U.U. donde cerraron negocios importantes para ampliar su compañía. Asistí al funeral, no solo por Sakura, sino también por mi padre, que tenía algunos negocios con ellos. Me dolía mucho verla sufrir y lo único que pude ofrecerle fue un hombro sobre el que llorar, aún recuerdo como se aferraba desesperadamente a mí, sabia cuanto amaba sus padres, siempre me lo decía, a pesar de sus cortas estancias ella hacía de esos momentos algo memorable; sin embargo algo sembró mi duda de que ellos no habían muerto en el accidente, o mejor, que eso no había sido un accidente, así que pensé en que todo había sido predeterminado, llegue a esa conclusión después de escuchar a mi padre _«no creo que haya sido un accidente, Fujikita era una persona muy prudente, y ni más que decir de Amy, han dejado a esa pobre niña huérfana; solo espero que quede en buenas manos»_

Después de esa experiencia todo cambio entre nosotros, y no solo cambio conmigo sino con todos nosotros. Ya no hablaba con nadie, estaba ausente siempre, como si su cuerpo estuviera aquí, pero su mente y su alma en un mundo totalmente distinto. Entiendo que fue horrible el perder a sus padres, pero no tenía por qué comportarse así… y mientras más tiempo pasaba, la extrañaba más... sus sonrisas, su voz, su aroma… todo. Además se la veía pálida y ojerosa, y en cierta medida me preocupaba un poco, y no me tranquilizaba el hecho de que su custodia quedara a cargo de su tío. Solo esperaba que ese desgraciado no le hiciera nada.

Así que lo decidí, iba a hacerlo, sé que es humillante pero debía hacerlo, no iba a permitir que cualquier bastardo me quitara la oportunidad de estar con la chica que amo, y si, la amo, sé que suena increíble viniendo de mí, Sasuke Uchiha ¡¿enamorado?! Pero no lo pude evitar… me enamore perdidamente de ella.

Al principio pensé que me atraía solo por su cuerpo… porque lo note casi inmediatamente, pero después despertaron en mi todo tipo de emociones, sobre todo cuando el imbécil y rarito de Rock Lee (un chico de una clase diferente) le declaro su amor frete a toda la clase, ¿es tarado o qué? Sakura jamás lo aceptaría, ¿o sí? lo mejor fue que gracias a kami no lo hizo.

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando una voz chillona me saco de ellos.

_**-¡Oye teme!-**_ porque tiene que gritar, no sé porque es mi mejor amigo.

_**-Que quieres dobe-**_

_**-Sakura-chan no va a venir hoy-**_ ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que no viene hoy?, entonces ¿qué pasa con mi declaración ensayada?

_**-¿Cómo lo sabes?-**_

_**-Pues… escuche a Kakashi-sensei hablando con los demás maestros y dijo que Sakura-chan no volverá a la escuela por lo que queda de año, por un accidente o algo así-**_

_**-Espera… ¿un accidente?, ¿ella está bien?-**_

_**-Tranquilo Sasuke, estoy seguro que no es nada grave y que cuando vuelva podrás declararle lo que sientes por ella, y podrán estar juntos… como debe ser.-**_ eso fue más en tono de consuelo que de otra cosa.

Naruto siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, él sabe todo lo que me pasa, incluso descubrió por sí mismo lo que siento por Sakura, así que me ayudo, aun es difícil de creer esto. El imbécil de Naruto descubrió mis sentimientos, supongo que es porque es novio de Hinata. (Aunque no desde hace mucho) El muy idiota no se daba cuenta de que ella estaba enamorada de él, acaso era ciego, bueno era mucho peor, ¡era idiota! Así que Sakura e Ino hicieron un plan para que Naruto despertara, fue muy sencillo en realidad, el típico plan de los celos. Yo sabía que Naruto sentía algo muy especial por Hinata, pero el muy tarado le daba miedo aceptarlo, así que consiguieron que Kiba (un chico de nuestra clase) las ayudara, durante toda una semana Kiba se comportó muy amable con Hinata, pero hasta que Kiba no le pidió una cita a Hinata, Naruto no exploto. Fue muy gracioso de ver porque una vez que todo se aclaró Naruto sintió tanta vergüenza que se puso colorado. Pero ese mismo día la hizo su novia, no quería que después en otro malentendido Hinata resultara en manos de otro.

Bueno, regresando al presente no sé qué hacer, debería preguntar por ella, pero suena muy desesperado ¿o no?, mejor le preguntare a Ino… seguro ella me dice donde esta Sakura.

_**-Buenos días, alumnos-**_ ya llego el payaso profesor de algebra.

_**-Buenos días-**_ todos contestan como robots, hmp.

_**-Bien, primer aviso del día… la señorita Sakura Haruno se ha retirado del instituto por razones personales, esta mañana viajo fuera del país y no sabremos nada de ella en un tiempo.-**_

¿Se fue?, ¿Por qué?, estos días recuerdo haberla visto pálida, muy pálida y cuando le pegunte que era, solo se abrazó a mi como si su vida dependiera de ello y empezó a llorar, no dijo nada, y yo tampoco insistí, que imbécil soy, esto es muy extraño, ¿estará enferma?

* * *

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, **

**Déjenme**** sus reviews para saber sus opiniones... Gracias por su apoyo y no olviden seguirme en Facebook y Twitter (visiten mi perfil)**

**Nos estamos leyendo...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**Sakura**

A pesar de la opinión de Kakashi y Tsunade-sama, deje la escuela para estar tranquila y no afectar la salud de mi bebe; aunque la tranquilidad que buscaba no la encontraba fácilmente, muchas veces me sorprendía a mí misma pensando en mis amigos y en la vida que llevaba junto a ellos. Pero no podía regresar, eso haría todo más difícil para mí. Estudiaba constantemente para no atrasarme y poder dar los exámenes al final del año y poder empezar mi carrera.

Y así los meses han pasado de lo más aburrido, entre mis insoportables síntomas, estudios y demás; porque después de la charla que Kakashi-sensei tuvo con Tsunade-sama, ella interpuso una demanda contra Kabuto. Así que tuvo que regresar de su viaje y cuando lo hizo, todo estaba hecho y simplemente lo encerraron, aunque tuvo que pasar por una gran cantidad de escándalos. A pesar de todo eso no dejo de pensar en mis amigos, pero no puedo hacer nada, estoy sucia y rota… ellos no querrán estar con alguien así… la verdad he estado tentada a salir de esta casa, ir a la escuela y abrazarlos a todos, pero ya no hay posibilidad. Tengo 4 meses y medio y según Tsunade-sama, todo va muy bien, lo cual me alegra mucho, porque no hay nada más que quiera en este momento que a mi bebe; a pesar de haber sido concebido en las circunstancias equivocadas, lo quiero con toda mi alma y sé que seré muy feliz cuando por fin pueda verlo entre mis brazos. Después de una conversación extenuante con Tsunade-sama, más convertida en pelea, ella acepto el hecho de que quisiera tener a mi bebe y me dio su apoyo incondicional, además de concederme un permiso especial para presentar los exámenes y poder graduarme como es debido.

La versión que se le dio a todos mis compañeros en la escuela es que tuve que viajar a otro país y que permaneceré allí para empezar la Universidad, pero la verdad es que no he salido de Japón, quiero que mi hijo nazca aquí, luego pensare a que universidad quiero ir.

Hay algo no me deja dormir en paz, Sasuke-kun. No hay día en que deje de pensar en él, las primeras semanas de mi "misteriosa" desaparición me enviaba un e-mail diario, pero no respondí ninguno, no quiero tener contacto con nadie y menos con él, eso solo me hace sentir peor; como si lo hubiese traicionado. En sus e-mail me contaba cómo iba en sus estudios, me hablaba de Ino, Hinata, Sai y Naruto; además de la chica que siempre estaba tras él y de cómo la evitaba para no tener que estar con ella mucho tiempo, también me decía que todos me extrañaban y que esperaban que pudiera volver pronto; todos y cada uno de sus e-mail lo leí, pero no fui capaz de responder ni siquiera un _«__estoy bien__». _Fue como desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, quería olvidar mis vínculos, separarme y rehacer mi vida… con mí bebe que había comenzado a moverse en mi interior.

Con el paso de los meses, mis nauseas desaparecieron al igual que los mareos, pero empezó un dolor horrible en mi espalda; amaba a mi bebe pero era muy pesado y Tsunade-sama estaba empezando a preocuparse, porque era muy probable que me practicaran una cesárea; no me importaba en absoluto, solo quería que mi bebe estuviera lo mejor posible. Kakashi-sensei venia tres veces por semana a ayudarme con mis estudios.

_**-¿Qué piensas estudiar Sakura?-**_ me pregunto al finalizar una ardua sesión de estudios de biología.

_**-Aun no lo sé, siempre me he interesado por la medicina pero es muy exigente y no creo lograrlo ahora que mi bebe va a nacer.-**_

_**-Esa no es la Sakura que conozco, no debes tener miedo por eso, sabes que cuentas con muchas personas que no dudaran en ayudarte cuando lo necesites, además de mí, claro. Siempre que necesites algo puedes decírmelo, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, aunque de hecho debió ser así desde el principio-**_ un enorme silencio lleno el estudio, porque lo que Kakashi-sensei decía era cierto, él debía ser mi tutor legal después de la muerte de mis padres, de hecho estaba estipulado en su testamento, pero Kabuto con sus sucios trucos me llevo con él. Nos enteramos de eso en el juicio al que Kabuto fue sometido, cambio el testamento de mis padres para poder quedarse conmigo. Sucio bastardo.

En fin, nada se podía hacer para regresar el tiempo, hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad Kakashi-sensei era mi tutor legal y el albacea de mis bienes. No vivía con él porque sería una molestia para su esposa Hanare, pero ayudaba a Tsunade-sama con mis gastos, además contrato a personal muy calificado para que dirigieran la empresa de mis padres. Las cosas mejoraban con los días y me parecía genial.

El día de nuestra graduación llego casi sin avisar, después de arduos días estudiando para alcanzar el nivel de mis compañeros y no dejar caer el mío, pude presentar el examen que fue supervisado por Kakashi-sensei y así incluso yo podría graduarme, a pesar de no haber vuelto a la escuela; aprobé con las más altas calificaciones, según Tsunade-sama supere al mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha; recibiendo las felicitaciones de mi nueva familia: Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san y Kakashi-sensei. Lo demás debería quedar atrás…

* * *

**Hola a todos, perdón la tardanza en las actualizaciones... pero he estado algo ocupadita estos días, hace unos días me gradué y pues había que estar pendiente del papeleo la ropa de ese día y demás... jejejejejejejejej... aquí esta el capitulo 3, espero que lo hayan disfrutado a pesar de que es muy corto.**

**Déjenme**** sus reviews así se que les pareció... acepto tomatazos también... ;) no olviden visitar mi perfil para agregarme a Facebook y Twitter... ademas de seguirme en mi blog de adaptaciones...**

**Nos estamos leyendo :D Cuídense mucho...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**Sasuke**

Aun no creo que haya pasado tanto tiempo, y aun siga obsesionado con ella. Sé que en algún punto me olvidare de ella y del hecho de que nos abandonó a todos. No hubo mensajes, ni rumores, nada. La tierra debió tragársela, y es lo que menos se merece. La odio, tanto como la amo, pero el dolor de su partida lo guardare hasta que sea solo un mal recuerdo del peor error que cometí en mi vida, enamorarme de la chica equivocada. Jamás pensé que esto del amor fuera tan duro y doloroso, sin embargo las cosas van a ser normales otra vez, de hecho lo único extraño ya es las veces que el profesor Asuma menciona su nombre en la lista por equivocación.

Ino ha ido recuperando su humor gracias al apoyo de Sai, ninguno a estas alturas la menciona y es mejor para mí, no tengo que ver la cara de idiotas compasivos que ponen Sai y Naruto. Hinata también lo ha superado, además está el hecho de que va a irse del país a estudiar (por orden de su padre, creo), Naruto estuvo deprimido, pero decidió presentarse a una universidad en Inglaterra para acompañarla y _protegerla_, acaso cree que Hinata es tan tonta; parece muy tímida pero es más fuerte que Naruto.

Mi hermano también noto mi humor de perros, al principio me preguntaba sobre lo que me ocurría pero siempre lo evadía con escusas como: _tengo tareas que hacer, _o_ los proyectos de la escuela no pueden esperar _y mi favorita_, tengo que prepárame para entrar a la Universidad, no molestes. _Mamá, también lo noto, pero ella es mucho más discreta que Itachi. Los primeros días solo preparaba mis platillos favoritos y se preocupaba de que todas mis cosas estuvieran en orden. Y Papá, el no noto nada raro, solo lo vi más furioso que de costumbre porque uno de sus empleados estaba metido en un asunto legal muy grave, y la empresa no podía permitirse un escándalo, así que estuvo ocupado tratando de resolver todo hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad.

Así transcurrieron los días, las semanas y los meses… nadie sabía nada de ella, ni siquiera Ino se interesaba en eso, estaba obsesionada con unos asuntos de flores o que se yo. Hinata y Naruto estaban mas emocionados de lo normal haciendo planes de viajes y apartamentos; Sai como siempre sereno, pero con la idea de estudiar arte.

El día de la graduación llegó y aunque todos insistieron en hacer una estúpida fiesta, decidí no ir. Ya tenía suficiente de celebraciones, es como si Sakura jamás hubiera existido… en verdad luzco patético… es increíble lo que el amor te puede llegar a hacer. Por fortuna y para zafarme de todo esto decidí que tomare la opción de beca en Estados Unidos, estudiare economía para continuar con el negocio familiar. Mi padre me dijo que en cuento regresara de Estados Unidos, me nombraría vicepresidente de la Corporación Uchiha en tanto Itachi será el Presidente, porque mi padre decidió que lo mejor era que Itachi se encargara y que él y mamá se tomaran un merecido descanso, después de años de sacar adelante una empresa tan importante y reconocida…

Solo espero el día en que pueda olvidar a mi molestia y que su recuerdo deje de perseguirme, me voy a deshacer de todo lo que me recuerda a ella. Desapareceré de la misma manera en que ella lo hizo y nadie sabrá de mí hasta que regrese siendo el mejor economista. Todos empezaremos un nuevo camino, en el que nuestros sueños empezaran a tomar forma, y no hay manera en que deje que una ilusión se interponga en mi camino. Tomare un nuevo rumbo y seré el mejor, incluso mejor que mi hermano. Conseguiré las mejores cosas que pueda tener y así, un día seré capaz de ver atrás y reconocer que el amor solo te hace débil y te engaña.

En camino a Estados Unidos, en el avión que me llevara a mi objetivo solo dejo atrás las cosas que me detienen y no me dejan avanzar. Espero algún día poder enfrentarme a ese fantasma y poder así reírme en su cara…

Cinco años y volveré siendo un nuevo Sasuke.

* * *

**Hola a todos, volví... jejejejjejejejjejej, he estado ausente porque entre a trabajar y no he podido organizar bien mi tiempo para escribir y adelantar todos los proyectos, siento que este capitulo sea tan corto pero espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus reviews para saberlo, ya saben que acepto tomatazos también...**

**No olviden visitar mi perfil y seguirme en Facebook y Twitter...**

**También**** visiten mi blog de adaptaciones si les interesa... Cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo**

**Besos**


End file.
